chamberversefandomcom-20200214-history
Jeffery Chamberlain
Jefferson "Jeffery" Nicholas Chamberlain is a main character. He is one of the most powerful witches in history and a main protagonist. He is the son of unnamed witch parents, the younger brother of Adalyn Chamberlain, the twin brother of Hectate Chamberlain, uncle of Elizabeth Chamberlain and Annabelle Chamberlain and the great-uncle of Lily Chamberlain as well as the nephew of Dahlia. Described by Katherine as the most powerful witch she has ever seen, Jeffery first gained his enhanced powers by linking his magic to the magic possessed by his then five-year-old niece Elizabeth. Jeffery's understanding of magic after so many years of study is extensive enough that he was able to create his own form of connective magic in the 10th century. He also had the ability to sense the magic of other witches. Jeffery is the patriarch of the Chamberlain Family. Early History Personality It had been suggested by Hectate/Jeffery himself and later confirmed in flashbacks that he was much kinder and caring in his youth. In present day Jeffery is very serious and protective of his loved ones, although he does have soft-spot for his nieces. Sometimes he can be very sarcastic, and he takes magic very seriously. Physical Appearance Jeffery stands at 6'0 and his hair White-Blonde. He has a very devilish smile. In the present day, he has shown a fondness for the color black, as a majority of his clothes are in this color. Powers and Abilities Jeffery is arguably the most powerful witch featured in Chamberverse. However, while the full extent of Jeffery's power remains unknown, Adalyn explained to her brother that she herself (who is an extremely powerful witch) was still fearful of Jeffery. This confirms that Jeffery was much more powerful than Adalyn and that he was truly to be feared by the Chamberlain family. Adalyn also claimed that Hectate pales in comparison to his brother, in part due to Jeffery's ability to sense magic in others, especially in witches of their bloodline. Jeffery is very talented in the Dark Arts. Because of the spells he cast on himself and Elizabeth , he was capable of incredible acts of power. He once wiped out an entire village of werewolfs with the wave of his hand. Christopher was able to hold that much power even when his body was not yet indestructible. He was also seen killing Hectate, by making him bleed from the inside out, a spell that was later cast by Adalyn to kill Dahlia. He can command an army of mortals to do his bidding with ease, even granting them a portion of his already enormous power, as well as the ability to use said power defensively, as evidenced by his "acolytes" being able to fling Hectate through the air with invisible force. He was able to desiccate both Hectate and Katherine at once with little effort and without making physical contact with them. Jeffery also demonstrated skill at teleporting instantly in a matter of seconds. Casting spells appeared to be of very little trouble for Jeffery. He also demonstrated his talent in complicated spells as he performed several different spells in a small amount of time, through chanting and hand gestures. He was able to cause the resurrection spell to ignite in flames by snapping his fingers while keeping Hectate trapped. Another note-worthy spell that he has performed is the one that disempowered any other witch except him in his house. This spell affected even very strong witches, such as Hectate. Following this, he was easily able to completely destroy Hectate's connection between his body and astral form which resulted in the latter forcibly being sent back to his own body due to the spell being undone, rendering Hectate unconscious. Another impressive feat was Jeffery's ability to use healing spells. Even among witches, the ability to use magic to heal wounds is likely to be difficult and magically exhausting as Hectate claims it had taken him years to learn, even for a skilled witch as for himself. This eventually culminated in the Life Force Linking spell. His only intellectual equal is Adalyn who was barely able to outsmart Jeffery. Weaknesses Jeffery is susceptible to the forces of witchcraft. Like all creatures, Jeffery can be undone by powerful magic, however, according to Adalyn, it would require power equivalent to Jeffery's (or greater) to defeat him. Relationships Lily Chamberlain Lily is Jeffery's grand-niece. Jeffery loves her dearly and claims that he does right by her and only her. Jeffery is committed to protecting her like her father and mother. He has a very good relationship with her. Jeffery would destroy those who would ever harm her. He only feels the need to protect her and keep her happy as nothing else is more important. Jeffery thinks of Lily as "the most wonderful person in the world", and Lily is very possessive of him. In addition, he is magnetically drawn to her, as demonstrated many times throughout the story. He is the one who nicknames her "Lily," saying to Elizabeth that her full name is a mouthful. On Christmas Day, Jeffery gives Lily a silver starling pendant. Hectate secretly arranges ID certificates, a driving license and passports for Jeffery and Lily, knowing that he will definitely protect her if Dahlia come looking for them. He also wanted to send them to Rio, hoping Adalyn would be able to find them. After the tension between Dahlia and the Chamberlains ended, Jeffery is more than happy to have Lily back into a normal childhood. Adalyn Chamberlain The relationship between Adalyn and Jeffery started rocky. Jeffery mistrusted her the first moment he met her, even after Adalyn proved to be who she said she was. As revenge for Jeffery mistreating her badly, she promised to make Hectate turn against Jeffery, which is successful being Jeffery attempts to prove himself to his siblings. However, after Adalyn is forced to try to kill Jeffery , she states in near-tears that she doesn't want to kill him. After Dahlia's death, Jeffery finally accepts Adalyn as his sister and they become close as siblings. Name * The name Jeffrey is a German name. In German the meaning of the name Jeffrey is: Derived from one of three Old German names, meaning district, traveler, or peaceful pledge. Famous bearer: Geoffrey Plantagenet was father to King Henry II;Geoffrey Cbaucer wrote 'The Canterbury Tales'. * The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court.